Where is My Wash? : Sequel to Where is the Wash
by jackyyy17
Summary: Luke and Mara are still fighting over the wash. Will one of them ever win?


**Where is My Wash?**

by jackyyy17

**Time Period**: Right after "Where is the Wash," which was right after Union.

**Summary**: Luke and Mara are still fighting over the wash. Will one of them ever win?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Luke or Mara. Or any of their laundry, weather it be clean or otherwise.

**Notes:** This is a sequel to _"Where is the Wash".

* * *

_

Mara sat at the dining room table with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was wearing a raggedy but comfortable t-shirt, and a pair of low cut shorts.

_iMarried life was good_/i she contemplated. She had single-handedly gotten Luke to do the laundry, and all she had to do was wear an old stormtrooper costume party outfit Mirax and Coran had given her as a gag gift, and pretend to be mortified to walk out of the apartment. She could still hear her pleading words, as she begged Luke to do the wash.

"Please don't make me leave the apartment to go and do the wash. You're at least dressed in normal clothes. Granted, they may be a little out their, and no one had a clue what this Star Wars is, but they are better than this stormtrooper outfit that I'm wearing now.

"Besides, do you honestly think having a stormtrooper running around on a Republic planet is a good idea? I mean, a lot of people here still consider the Empire an enemy, even though we are at peace now."

Granted, Mara really didn't like begging people for things. That wasn't her style. But this was Luke she was talking about.

At least this way she didn't have to go out in public and let people see her doing everyday, mundane household chores. She shuddered at that thought. Mara Jade was an assassin turned smuggler, turned Jedi. Just because she was a Skywalker now, and a wife, that didn't mean she would become a house maid either.

At that moment, Luke came back into the apartment, carrying a basket piled with folded clothing. Mara got up to great him.

"Thank you so much, Love, for doing the wash." She took hold of the basket. "Since you did the wash, I'll put the clothes up. Okay?"

Luke nodded and let go of the basket. Mara turned to head back to the room. "Hey sweetheart?"

She turned and smiled at him. She knew exactly what was coming.

"What happened to the stormtrooper outfit?"

"Well, I figured that since the contest was over, and since you were doing the wash, I could borrow one of your shirts." She smiled innocently. "Besides, you never wear this raggedy old shirt." Shifting the basket around, she turned back toward the bedroom, and started to leave again.

"That's because that's not my shirt."

Mara made one last glance at him. "Oh, really?" She feigned innocence. "Then I guess I did have some more clean clothing after all. It's a shame you already did the wash though." She smiled once more, and disappeared into their bedroom.

---------------

Luke sat at the table. Slowly, Artoo-Detoo came out of his hiding place, and rolled up to Luke. He didn't blame the droid for hiding. Being a newlywed was hard work, and the droid was just an innocent bystander who happened to get swept in all the madness. But then, Artoo was probably having a blast watching his and Mara's drama. At least someone, or some droid, was getting a good laugh out of this all.

"Hey Artoo." He patted the droid's domed head. "Can I come and hide with you?"

Artoo warbled a question.

"She is not going to be happy with me, when she finds out what I did."

Artoo considered this bit of information, and retreated back into its hiding place.

Luke laughed at his retreat. Again, he didn't blame the droid. Mara wouldn't be in the best of moods when she found out what he did, or more correctly, didn't do.

Luke knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help it. After Mara had more or less cornered him into doing the wash, and Luke didn't want to lose another game to her yet again. He took a wild gamble, a gamble, which more or less paid off when he saw her in something other than the stormtrooper outfit. He figured she still had something to wear, or she wouldn't have been so eager to throw her clothes in the hamper. And payback was a bantha.

He grinned at his private little joke. It was only a matter of time now.

---------------

Mara stormed into the kitchen. Luke was still sitting at the table, pretending to read a datapad. He was trying to stop the smile from forming on his lips, and failing miserably.

"Skywalker. Where. Is. My. Wash?" She pronunciated each word with vigor.

"Your wash?" He tried to act innocent, but the smile wasn't helping.

"Yes my wash. Where is it?"

"Where you put it last?" He was laughing now.

"This is not funny, Skywalker. You said you'd do the wash. Where are my clean clothes?"

"Oh, I was supposed to wash your clothes too? My bad."

Luke stood up and left a speechless Mara standing in the dining room. He was really getting good at playing this game.

---------------

Wow, two shows in one day? Han was really glad he decided to come this way today. The shows this place put on was more than worth it. First he got to watch Luke doing the wash, and now Mara. The only way this day could get any better is if Chewbacca came in next.

He stood at the door, out of sight, and watched as Mara stuff clothes into the washing unit, muttering incoherent curses all along the way. Han thought he heard Luke's name mentioned from time to time.

A thud echoed through the room, as Mara kicked the unit. Some small piece of clothing, which Han couldn't quite make out, fell to the ground.

He finally couldn't help himself. He cleared his throat, and said, "Hey Mara!"

She spun around and glared daggers at him.

"You missed one."

**The End**


End file.
